the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Florence
"You think I '''wanted' any of this? Do you think I want to kill you? It was my mission, Hope, but I truly...I felt something. I mean it. ... I can't, Hope. You know I can't. I'm so sorry...I'm sorry it had to end like this," '' -- Florence to Hope during their confrontation Florence'' ''is the former tritagonist of the'' ''[[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' ''Extension]] of The Walking Dead by EDStudios'' and later an antagonist. ''Hired to help work with the horses on Veteran Ranch, Florence was introduced to Hope Edwards when the two of them trained at the School of Defence. They eventually entered a relationship but they were reluctant to be public about their sexualities. They admitted their love for one another before the two of them set out on a pilgrimage to find the final secret of the Veteran; the pair were accompanied by Six, Hope's best friend, and Denver, an innkeeper from the Deadlands. After being kidnapped by the Biters, Florence became a freedom fighter alongside the captured slaves in New York City, becoming a co-leader of Freedomtown after the Biters were defeated. She currently serves as a recruiter for the community and married Hope after the war with the Patriots. As revealed by Ben Stanton, Florence had been a spy for the New Buckingham Corps and had been assigned to Hope to track her movements, and their entire relationship had been a sham. She serves as the secondary antagonist of the second half of ''Season 12. Overview Personality Florence is initially shown to be a sarcastic and somewhat rude young woman who finds humour in making sardonic remarks. She is also shown to be greatly pragmatic. As her character continues to be explored, we see that Florence's hard exterior is only a facade, which she presumably puts on for reasons of self-preservation or insecurity. In later appearances, she demonstrates a more friendly, compassionate, and honest nature. She is shown to be playful at times, such as when she played a game of tag with Jacob, as well as when she expressed amusement at finding a yo-yo in a discarded bag. Florence has also been shown to have developed leadership skills and tactical finesse during the slave's rebellion against the Biters. Post-Apocalypse Florence was born approximately sixteen years after the Battle of Archangel in the settlement of Prescott, although her family moved to Thomaston, where they met Edwards and his family. This relation secured Florence finding work on Veteran Ranch once Edwards retired. Florence worked in the stables and was given a free pass into the School of Defence, where she met and entered a relationship with Hope, the Veteran's sole granddaughter. Season 1 Death Killed by: * Hope Edwards (caused) * Lucian Having been exposed as a spy for the New Buckingham Corps, Florence threatens to kill Hope's new boyfriend, Lucian, right in front of her. However, Hope distracts her and gives Lucian the chance to slit her throat and stab her in the head. Killed Victims * Tyler Dixon * Henry Korvac (zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Hope Edwards Six Appearances Season 1 * 'The Heart's Desire' * 'Life Among Them' * 'The Only Hope' Season 2 Trivia * Florence is the second tritagonist to become an antagonist, the first being James Cottingham. Category:Characters Category:Hope's Group Category:Veteran Ranch Category:Freedomtown Category:New Buckingham Corps Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The 'New Age' Extension